Severus Snape's Birthday Surprise
by M. Edmonds
Summary: A surprise for the Potions' Master that even the smartest professor couldn't have guessed.


Snape's Birthday Surprise

Severus Snape was cross all week. His birthday was coming up and he was hoping against hope that his colleagues would not make a fuss as they had done last year. He hated celebrations, being a loner and not enjoying parties. But Dumbledore usually planned something anytime a professor had a birthday. This year, Albus had hinted at a very unexpected surprise arriving here the following week. It made Severus nervous and with a longing to go away on leave from Hogwarts. He got through his classes each day with his usual unsmiling, stern attitude, looking forward to his time alone in his quarters. There must be something he could do to prevent the surprise. If there was anything he hated worse than parties, it was surprises. It embarassed him. The day before his birthday, he thought that perhaps he would just disappear for the day......go off to the Leaky Cauldron and hide out in one of the rooms, take a short trip to Romania, something that would get him away. When that morning dawned dark and dreary with rain, it matched his feelings. He decided that his first idea of the Leaky Cauldron was sufficient and he gathered some of his favorite books. Soon he was hidden well, having paid the innkeeper to keep quiet about it. But he did not take into consideration Dumbledore's ability to find him. This wizard had powers that very few had and Snape jumped in surprise when Albus appeared inside the room, looking sternly at him.  
"Severus, you know better than to pull a stunt like this. You will ruin everything." He looked sternly at the frowning man with the dark hair and a scowl to match. "You must put forth your best effort, no matter what. It's only for a few hours. It won't kill you."  
"It might," Snape snapped at him. "You know I hate these things."  
"I think you will be interested in this one, Severus. Come along. Your surprise awaits." With a wave of his wand, both men were back in Hogwarts, in the hall outside Dumbledore's quarters. "The party will be in the professor's lounge, but first, your surprise."  
They entered the professor's quarters and when Dumbledore stepped aside, Snape nearly stopped breathing. There by the desk was a man, dressed in wizard's clothing, an exact double for himself, except that his hair was blonde, going gray and his eyes were a golden brown like a lion. This man did not wear a smile either and it seemed as if he were very hesitant about this meeting.  
"Severus, I'd like you to meet Alexander Darius.......your half brother."  
There was a complete silence. It was like looking into a mirror for both of them as the facial features were exact. The blonde haired man stepped forward and extended his hand, his fingers long and slender like Snape's.  
"I'm glad to finally meet you," he said, even though he still didn't smile. "My mother has told me a lot about you. Your reputation, of course, is well known."  
"I wish I could say the same," Snape replied, reluctantly shaking hands. "I was unaware that you existed."  
"I guess you could say I was your mother's 'love child'," Alexander said. "I was born a few years after she left your father. I assume we are about four years apart in age."  
Snape was silent, taking all this in. The "brother" was well-spoken, with the same kind of voice as Snape, but more gentle in sound and manner. Snape was sure that Alexander would have known that his presence was not welcome to the man who had grown up without a mother, under the tutelage of a cold and unfeeling father. This attitude of his father's was why his mother had left, when Snape was very young. Snape had wished she had taken him with her, but he was too well guarded and she would have never gotten away if she had attempted it. He didn't know what to say. Dumbledore had slipped to a distant part of the room and left the two men to get acquainted.  
"I knew your birthday was coming up and contacted Professor Dumbledore to ask about coming. I hope I haven't spoiled your special day." Snape was surprised at this statement from his half-brother. He was actually apologizing for the surprise that had been sprung upon him. His manner began to cool a bit from the anger that he had had when Dumbledore had come to get him.  
"We have a lot to talk about," Snape said. "Perhaps after the party, you could come to my quarters. I'd like to hear about my mother. Is she still alive?"  
"Yes, and was wanting to come along. But she thought it would be better if I came first and sounded you out. She thought perhaps you hated her for leaving as she did."  
"I did at first, but as I grew and experienced my father's attitude toward everyone, I understood why she had gone. I remember her as a lovely person with beautiful hair and a loving smile." Snape was surprised that he spoke these words to Alexander. It was not his usual attitude toward things and that made him uncomfortable, revealing his feelings.  
Alexander smiled a bit, more of a grin. "I am looking forward to getting acquainted with you, Severus. I'm sure we have some things in common."  
"After the party," Albus said, coming forward and putting an arm around the shoulder of each man. "It won't last long. Come with me. There is a delicious cake, all chocolate, and a few appropriate gifts."  
The two men followed Dumbledore from the room and down the stairs. Snape was silent, thinking what a tremendous change this brought in his life. He had thought himself completely alone in the world, and now to find out he had family........ This birthday would certainly be one to remember.


End file.
